


The Games

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Family Feels, Other, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: AU: Thunderbirds Are Go mixed with the concept of the Hunger Games (only Thunderbirds characters will be making an appearance)Climate change, famine, war. In the end another major war lead to the richest creating the Global Defence Force and 'order' was restored. To celebrate and keep control the Hunger Games were created. This was the 100th games.





	The Games

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have several works in progress and stuff not yet posted, I need to work on them.
> 
> Brain: Wait, but what about this fic idea?
> 
> Me: Sighs… Oh go on then.
> 
> ...
> 
> Originally wrote this with the intention of it being a one-shot, but potentially may be more...

Climate change, famine, war. Millions dying. Protests leading to riots and yet more people dying. In the end another major war lead to the richest creating the Global Defence Force and ‘order’ was restored. To maintain that ‘order’ two things came into being:

The first was to separate according to wealth. Therefore, the masses of people who were still alive were split into sanctioned areas. Here they were forced to stay and work, if they refused death would be quick.

The second act was brought in to celebrate the end of the war, the rise of the Global Defence Force, and of course to make sure those sanctioned remembered their place. Therefore the Hunger Games were created, and each year one young woman and man would be reaped from each region.

This was the 100th games…

…

Scott paced the small room. Back and forth, back and forth. His mind swirling with each step. Last year had been his last opportunity to be reaped. Usually that would be a good thing, something a family would celebrate. However, for him that final year meant it was the last time he’d been able to step forward and volunteer if one of his younger brothers had been called. Unfortunately this year there was an even higher chance of that now Gordon was old enough to be added to the draft. Thankfully, Alan was still too young. A shuffle behind him caught his attention and he swirled around to face his three brothers, all in their smartest outfit, two of them looking freaked out, John more relaxed with a knowing smirk on his face. “Is it done?”

“Yep!”

His own mouth turned upwards. His middle brother was a genius, especially when it came to hacking systems. Each year since Scott had first been added John had infiltrated the system and made sure their names only appeared in the draft once. (Requiring food rations or first aid meant your name appeared more times on the list. Growing their own food had helped, but with their mothers recent passing followed swiftly by their father’s disappearance had seen them needing emergency aid) Unfortunately removing their names completely would be noticed, but at least this was something.

“Boys?”

All turned to regard their grandma, stoically standing in the doorway her hand firmly in a shaking Alan’s.

“Time to go.”

… …

The parade and subsequent announcements had lasted the usual two hours, all designed and deliberately used to build anticipation and fear for the families and those who were awaiting their fate. Finally, and thankfully for a fidgeting Scott who had been scolded several times by his grandma for not keeping still, the final announcement was made. (Including the shock statement that due to it being the 100th games ‘kindness’ from the Global Defence Force would be shown: Only one person would be reaped and even if they didn’t win immunity from any future games would be given to their family) Next, the draft and the usual young woman, no older than Gordon, with cascading blonde hair and a small pug held tightly with her one arm stepped forwards. Her free hand waved to the crowd in order to silence then silently waved to an older looking man who came forwards with a clear box filled with small slips. Scott held his breath when her hand reached in, continued to hold it when one was pulled out, and his heart dropped with pure fear when Gordon’s name was read. Everything fell apart two seconds later when Virgil shouted, “I volunteer!”


End file.
